The Infamous Adrianna Fawley - After Hogwarts
by Dragonwing5
Summary: IN PROGRESS (3/3) The final installment of the Adrianna Fawley series! After leaving the United Kingdom, half-succubus Adrianna has spent the last decade living in the United States and the dark memories of the first Wizarding War have been pushed behind her. But when an unexpected invitation to return to Hogwarts arrives, what events will Adrianna's acceptance set in motion?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

It's here! The third and final installment of the Infamous Adrianna Fawley series!

I almost can't believe I started writing the first Adrianna Fawley story in 2013. It took a lot longer than I planned to get to this point, but I truly appreciate everyone who has read, enjoyed, and reviewed the chapters as I could get them finished.

Reminder: This series is rated M - Mostly for language, but also for some violence and adult content. My returning readers will know, I'm a big fan of the **slow burn**.

It you are new to the Adrianna Fawley stories, welcome! (It's not entirely necessary to read the first two stories to appreciate this one, but there are going to be events from stories 1 & 2 referenced in story 3.)

Without further delay, I now present the first chapter of **The Infamous Adrianna Fawley - After Hogwarts**!

OOOOOOOOOO

**Ch. 1 – Letters:**

**September 1991:**

A small barn owl tapping on the window drew Adrianna Fawley's attention from the ancient text in front of her.

Grateful for the distraction, she let the bird in and relieved it of the small roll of parchment tied to its leg. There was only one line written across it:

_A,_

_He has received his letter._

The note was unsigned.

Adrianna had no idea who'd sent the message, but there could only be one person this was referring to. Harry Potter was starting his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Had it really been eleven years already?

After she'd fed the owl a treat and sent it on its way, Adrianna moved through her small but comfortable home until she was standing in front of the fireplace. In a little silver frame sitting on the mantle was a picture of herself and Lily during the lake trip they'd taken together after graduation. Picking the frame up, Adrianna smiled down at the two young girls that waved up at her, each with an arm wrapped around the other's waist. The lake shore stretched out behind them.

She wasn't even bothered by the mysterious origins of the note. What troubled her was that she had not seen James and Lily's son since he was an infant.

"He's growing up, Lily." Adrianna whispered, her thumb brushed across the photo-Lily's hair. "And one day I'm going to make sure he knows just how wonderful you were."

OOOOOOOOOO

Over the next two years, the incredibly succinct notes continued to sporadically arrive. Adrianna considered investigating, but was concerned the letters would stop if she tried to reveal the identity of the sender.

A few notes of particular interest included:

_A,_

_Gryffindor._

_A, _

_Made Seeker on House Team._

_A,_

_Incident with flying car. No injuries._

The notes became her lifeline to Harry and how he was fairing at Hogwarts. Adrianna started to write to the boy a hundred times, but each attempt ended up thrown into the fireplace. How could she derail his life and his studies by revealing herself at this point? She entertained the idea that she might be able to attend his graduation, if nothing else. Even if it meant waiting another five years to see him.

OOOOOOOOOO

**Spring 1993:**

The succubi stood in a large circle, their jewel-toned skin glistening in the moonlight. All around them, the trees pulsed and glowed with ancient magic absorbed over the centuries. Lilith had called them to one of their most sacred meeting places. Adrianna couldn't have pointed it out on a map if she'd wanted to. It was so old only a succubus, or in her case someone with succubus blood, could apparate there. It was purely on instinct, rather than a sense of direction.

As she took her place beside her mother, Celeste, Adrianna felt a knot form in her stomach. Even during important gatherings, the succubi would normally be talking amongst themselves. But they were all silent. Waiting. Some were as still as statues.

There was a blue flash as her Aunt Seshat appeared, the last to arrive. She nodded hello to her sisters and stood on Adrianna's other side.

Lilith, the golden-skinned Queen of the Succubi, stepped down into the earthen bowl they were gathered around. Her flaming red hair hung down her back like a cape, the ends brushing the ground.

"My sisters." Lilith said. "Thank you for being here on such short notice, I will not keep you long. You should all remember the dark currents that marred the balance of natural magic twenty years ago, and the resulting war the human witches and wizards fought against the wizard who called himself Voldemort."

Adrianna's breath caught, and the knot in her stomach exploded. Both Seshat and Celeste grabbed her hands. Their strength was the only thing keeping the half-witch upright.

Lilith continued, "We had thought the humans successful in defeating this dark wizard, but now there is evidence for concern that the dark currents are returning." She waved a hand, and the succubi at the far end of the circle parted to let someone through.

A petite, olive green succubus with short dark hair carefully stepped down into the sunken earth with Lilith. In her hands, she held a long bundle wrapped in white cloth.

It was her Aunt Avani, a succubus nearly as old as Lilith who mostly kept to herself. Adrianna hadn't seen this particular aunt since her sixth year at Hogwarts. Avani had unexpectedly come to her aid in the Forbidden Forest, and it hadn't occurred to Adrianna until later that Avani must have been living there since before Hogwarts was founded.

"Show them." Lilith said to Avani.

The cloth dropped away and a wave of whispers swept through the gathering. At first, Adrianna thought Avani was holding a wand made of twisted porcelain.

"A unicorn horn." Her mother murmured, a silver hand pressed against her blood-red lips.

"Two summers ago, many of the unicorns in my forest were slaughtered." Avani said in her heavy accent. She caressed the horn lovingly. "I saw the one who did it. A scrawny wizard who smelled of death. I waited to see if he would return again, but he did not."

Adrianna kept her grip on her mother and Aunt Seshat. She felt like she was going to throw up. Or faint. Whichever came first.

"Thank you, Avani. We are truly sorry for your loss." said Lilith. "I believe that we waited too long last time to investigate the dark currents. We must act quickly to determine if these new events are connected to Voldemort or his followers." Golden eyes locked on Adrianna. "Adrianna, you may be asked to return to Hogwarts to gather information. There are places in the wizarding world where you may move more freely than the rest of us. Do you accept this?"

Adrianna nodded, still not trusting herself not to become ill in front of her gathered aunts if she spoke. Her mother and Seshat kept hold of her until Lilith declared the meeting over. As the succubi began to depart, Adrianna sucked in a deep breath and braced her hands on her knees.

If Lilith was right, if the new dark currents being picked up by her aunts was the work of the Death Eaters, then could that mean Voldemort _wasn't_ destroyed all those years ago? Had Lily and James died for nothing?

And what of Harry? Did he know of the danger he was possibly in?

OOOOOOOOOO

**Summer 1993:**

Adrianna stared at the envelope the large horned owl held in its beak. The Hogwarts coat of arms was embossed on the front, with her name written in the unmistakable handwriting of Albus Dumbledore. She hadn't spoken to the Headmaster, or anyone else at the school, since her departure from the United Kingdom. That was over a decade of silence.

The owl puffed up its feathers and thrust the envelope forward again, clearly agitated at her and ready to be relieved of its burden.

Adrianna took the letter and gave the owl a treat. The owl scooted a few steps but remained where it was on her window sill. Arching a brow at the haughty bird, she broke the wax seal and opened the letter.

_Dear Miss Fawley, _

_I trust this letter finds you well. I have kept track of your many accomplishments in educating the wizarding community on magical humanoid peoples. You should be congratulated. _

_It would give me great pleasure if you would join us at Hogwarts this coming term. I have finally convinced Madam Pince that our library is woefully out of date when it comes to your particular fields of expertise. I would consider it a personal favor if you would allow me to hire your services for as long as it takes to give our students the best possible research resources. _

_I have also retained Mr. Remus Lupin to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. While I have not yet informed him of my decision to write to you, I believe he would be glad to have your assistance._

_Kindly send your reply through this owl._

_I am, yours most sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Remus…" Adrianna's heart clenched. She had tried to remain in touch with the werewolf, but after he quit the flat they once shared, none of the owls she sent could seem to find him.

Lilith wanted her to begin her assignment for the succubi soon, and this unexpected invitation from Dumbledore was the perfect excuse she needed to get back onto the Hogwarts grounds. It was almost too perfect. Adrianna squinted at the letter, had Lilith somehow contacted the Headmaster? It wasn't likely, Lilith considered succubi affairs above those of any other society and never asked permission.

The horned owl hooted and snapped Adrianna out of her thoughts. Glaring at the bird, she sat down at her kitchen table and wrote a quick reply to the Headmaster.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I would be glad to assist you with updating the school library. Though this could turn out to be an extensive project, I know my publisher in America will be able to spare me for such an important cause._

_I am also glad to know you have hired Remus Lupin. I am sure he will be an excellent teacher. _

She thought for a moment, then added:

_In the matter of notifying the students or staff of my temporarily joining the staff, I would ask that you keep this arrangement between us until I have arrived in the United Kingdom. I have found that the element of surprise is useful in warding off any early necessity for love remedies, of which I am sure Madam Pomfrey will need to check her stores._

_I look forward to seeing you this fall. Please expect my arrival on the night of the term Welcome Feast._

_Respectfully Yours,_

_Adrianna Fawley_

OOOOOOOOOO

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

I apologize if anyone receives a duplicate notification for this chapter going live. When I uploaded it the first time, something went very wonky with the text.

I hope everyone is safe and well as we navigate the effects of the COVID-19 virus. Let's all try to work together and support each other during this time.

Best,

Dragonwing

**Ch. 2 – Return to Hogwarts:**

The sky was already growing dark as Adrianna Fawley apparated into a side alley off of the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade.

After straightening her twisted witch's robes and cloak, garments she hadn't worn in years, she made sure her wand was safely tucked up her sleeve and checked to see if anyone was near the mouth of the alley. A group of young wizards passed by, on their way into Madam Rosmerta's establishment. Adrianna drew the hood of her cloak over her head and waited until they'd entered the pub before exiting the alley.

Hogsmeade looked exactly as she remembered it. Though she'd noticed many of the wizarding spaces in the UK and Europe did not change nearly as often as those in other parts of the world. As she passed out of the village and onto the Hogwarts grounds, she felt a strange tightening in her chest and her steps nearly faltered.

After losing Lily and James…and Sirius…Adrianna had thought she'd never come back to this place, except perhaps to see Harry graduate. Now, here she was taking a temporary position on staff. What kept her pace steady was the knowledge that she'd soon be seeing Remus and Harry again.

_And_, a small voice in the back of her mind whispered, _Severus Snape_.

She already knew that Snape was still the resident Potions Master at Hogwarts, having taken over after Professor Slughorn's retirement. She'd looked up the entire staff directory after accepting Dumbledore's offer, so there wouldn't be any surprises.

The memory of the last time she'd seen Snape, or rather when he'd quite literally run away from her, was not an easy one to forget. Would he be civil this time around, or was she going to have to watch herself around her former friend? Really, if there was anyone she should bring into her confidence again, it just might be Snape. Lilith wanted regular reports on the origins of the new dark currents, and whether Adrianna liked it or not, Snape was a former Death Eater.

The walk up the hill to the castle entrance went by in a flash. As she stood looking up at the great oak doors, her back suddenly went stiff. It was as if someone had touched a live electrical cord to her spine. Her succubus magic was practically vibrating from the resounding shock that had snapped against it. Whipping around, her succubus side already starting to slip out, she scanned the darkened grounds behind her. Nothing moved, but it felt as if the very earth was holding its breath. Something was lurking, just out of her reach. She hissed softly, white fangs sliding out, and whatever it was retreated farther away. The tension in the air around her released.

Adrianna waited several minutes to see if the oppressive presence returned, but everything around her was calm. Her human side reappeared and she took a steadying breath. Pushing the doors open, she stepped into the castle.

From the entryway, she could hear the sounds of the Welcome Feast already in-progress. She would report this strange encounter to Dumbledore, but it would have to wait until the students were in their dorms for the night.

Adrianna was debating if she should go wait in Dumbledore's office, she'd missed the start of the feast when he would have announced new staff members anyway, when a Gryffindor student wearing a Prefect's badge stepped out of the Great Hall.

"Excuse me?" Adrianna smiled at the girl.

The Prefect did a double-take upon seeing her and stammered, "Oh! Um, I mean, yes?"

"I'm afraid I'm a bit late to the feast." said Adrianna. "Would you mind asking Professor McGonagall to step out here? I'd hate to interrupt."

"Of course…" The girl blushed and fled back into the Great Hall.

Adrianna sighed and mentally counted the number of bottles of suppressing potion she'd brought with her. Thankfully, she'd remembered how much more…captivating her succubus features could be on young people with raging hormones and blossoming sexualities. It appeared she was right to bring the potion and would have to start taking daily doses again.

Professor McGonagall soon emerged from the Great Hall, looking perplexed. When she saw Adrianna, she smiled. "Miss Fawley! Now I see why Miss Higgins was so flustered when she requested my assistance."

"Hello, Professor McGonagall." Adrianna clasped hands with her former Head of House. "I know I'm terribly late, but I figured if Professor Dumbledore had told anyone to expect my arrival it would have been you."

"Indeed." She nodded. "The Headmaster informed me this morning that you would be joining the staff for the year. Would you like to come into the feast? If I remember correctly, I know you don't eat very often, but I'm sure the Headmaster will still want to introduce you."

"If you think so." Adrianna said.

"Wait here." McGonagall suggested. "If the Headmaster begins to introduce you, then you can come right in. If he decides to wait, I'll return and escort you to your quarters."

"Thank you." Adrianna stood close to the doors after McGonagall slipped back inside the Great Hall.

Though she wasn't thrilled about a full public introduction, she knew it was Hogwarts tradition for new staff members. Also, a good way to nip any lovesick students in the bud.

OOOOOOOOOO

Severus Snape sat in his place at the High Table in the Great Hall, dreading the start of another school term. Not just another school term, but this particular one was shaping up to be particularly miserable.

Remus Lupin, of all wizards, had been given the position Severus sought for himself every bloody year. Now he was going to be the werewolf's personal brewer of Wolfsbane potion. Fantastic.

To top everything else off, Dumbledore had announced to the entire school that Sirius fucking Black had escaped from Azkaban, and they were actually allowing Dementors onto the school grounds. Severus had wanted to stab his own hand with his fork at that announcement.

Across the sea of students, his eye was invariably drawn to where Harry Potter sat with his friends at the Gryffindor table. The source of most of this trouble and Severus' own displeasure. The boy was looking more and more like his father every day. It was like having a copy of James Potter sitting across the room.

No, not a complete copy. He had Lily's eyes. A fact that caused him more discomfort than he would ever admit to himself or anyone else.

Suddenly, a flushed Gryffindor Prefect scurried behind him, knocking into the back of his chair as she went. Snape glared at the girl's back as she came to a stop by her Head of House's seat and whispered excitedly into the woman's ear. Minerva dismissed the girl and excused herself from the table. Snape watched as she calmly made her way down one side of the Great Hall, and out the main doors.

Not ten minutes later, Minerva was back and relaying a message to Dumbledore. Snape would have tried to listen, but he was too far away. Farther down the table Lupin had also caught McGonagall's actions and, catching Snape's eye, gave him a curious look.

Severus sneered at the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and refocused on his dinner.

Albus stood and cleared his throat. "If I may have your attention once more, dear students." The conversation in the room died down. "I have just been informed that our newest addition to the Hogwarts staff has arrived."

Snape frowned. There were no other open positions at the school. Who could Dumbledore have hired? Someone to manage the kitchen elves?

"It gives me great pleasure to welcome back one of Hogwarts' finest graduates. Not only has she become an expert in the field of human-magical creature relations, but has also contributed greatly to the many of the texts our students use every day. She will be assisting Madam Pince to ensure our library is equipped with the most up-to-date academic resources." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled as the Great Hall doors swung open. "May I introduce, the lovely and talented Miss Adrianna Fawley."

Snape choked on the bite of shepherd's pie he'd just taken. Professor Flitwick proceeded to pat him vigorously on the back, which only made him choke harder. He waved the tiny man off and recovered just in time to see the infamous Adrianna Fawley glide into the Great Hall.

Severus felt his newly regained breath catch in his throat. Adrianna looked…the _same_. Like she hadn't aged a day since they'd graduated school. But no, not quite the same. She most certainly did not look like a teenager anymore. She was now the adult version of the beautiful half-witch that had been buried in a long pushed-aside corner of his memory.

Make that, pushed-aside and locked in a mental closet.

Severus glanced down the staff table. The old coot looked quite pleased with himself, while Lupin's face looked as stunned as Severus felt. Clearly, the werewolf hadn't known of her arrival either. Of course, the rest of the staff either remembered her or had heard of her by name only. The students, especially the male students – though that was no surprise – were staring with rapt attention.

OOOOOOOOOO

On the other end of the Great Hall, seated with the rest of the Gryffindor third years, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were just as caught up as the rest of the students.

"I can't believe it! Adrianna Fawley is really here!" Hermione whispered excitedly. Harry and Ron nodded dumbly, eyes glued on the beautiful woman making her way through the dining hall.

"Ugh, do you two even know who she is?" She swatted them both.

"Er, no…" Ron admitted.

Hermione sighed. "Adrianna Fawley is the only known offspring between a human and a succubus, and was the first student to transfer to Hogwarts from Salem Academy in the United States. She is the foremost, and _only,_ authority on human-succubus relations. _And_, on top of all that, she has helped re-write multiple sections in nearly every Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook on the market! Does _anyone_ read '_Hogwarts, A History'_ besides me?"

"Probably not, Granger. But more importantly," Fred Weasley leaned over from his place down the table. "She's the most _gorgeous_ creature to ever walk these hallowed halls."

"Right." Harry and Ron nodded mechanically. Hermione gave up, grumbling under her breath.

OOOOOOOOOO

Albus came down in front of the staff table to grasp the half-witch's hands in greeting. She stood on her toes to kiss the old man's cheeks.

"Hello, Headmaster!" Adrianna grinned. "I hope I haven't made too much of an entrance."

"How wonderful to have you back with us, Miss Fawley." He smiled before turning to face the students. "Miss Fawley has been graciously loaned to us by the Magical Congress of the United States of America to assist Madam Pince and Professor Lupin in updating our Defense Against the Dark Arts selection in the library."

Several students, mostly Ravenclaws plus Hermione, twittered excitedly. Dumbledore held up his hands for silence, while Adrianna gazed serenely at the sea of students.

"There is one other matter to discuss." The headmaster said. "As many of you already know, Miss Fawley is the only living half-succubus in the wizarding world. That being said, if there is anyone who finds themselves suddenly in love with Miss Fawley, I urge you to go see Madam Pomfrey immediately for a remedy. Now, let us continue on with our meal." He turned and guided Adrianna to an empty seat at the end of the table.

Hagrid greeted the half-witch enthusiastically. "It's a pleasure ter be seein' you again, Miz Fawley!" He boomed.

"Nice to see you again as well, Hagrid." Her melodic voice drifted down the table, cutting through the low buzz of conversation and nestling into Severus's ear.

Adrianna's voice was deeper than Severus remembered, but then again she was fifteen years older than she'd been the last time he saw her, regardless of whether she looked it or not. His brain wandered back to that day in the London portkey station not long after they'd graduated, the day that Adrianna realized Severus had taken the Dark Mark. Also the day that he'd discovered she was going on vacation with _Sirius fucking Black_. The potions master shook his head once to clear out the memory and to stop himself from remembering what had happened shortly after that.

He was no longer a stammering school boy intimidated by a beautiful face. He was a grown man, a Master in his field. He would _not_ be intimidated by Adrianna Fawley.

She laughed softly at something Hagrid said, and Severus lost his grip on his fork.

Well, probably not.

OOOOOOOOOO

Adrianna nearly made it all the way through dinner before Peeves the Poltergeist showed up.

"OH, JOY OF JOYS! OH, DREAM OF DREAMS! OH, HAPPY DAY! Peevsie's Pretty Lady has returned at last!" The spectre zoomed around the enchanted ceiling before floating down to take on of her hands in both of his and kiss it with a loud _pop_.

"Hello, Peeves darling." Adrianna laughed. "You haven't changed a bit, I see."

"Oh, no!" Peeves swept his hat off and bowed. "Peevsie has remained the same, as he promised, waiting for his Pretty Lady's safe return. Been so worried about her, Peevsie has."

Adrianna was very aware that everyone in the Great Hall was staring at her for the second time that evening. She leaned closer to the poltergeist and spoke in her best 'succubus voice'. Low and breathy, like one of her aunts had taught her. "I would _love_ to catch up with you soon, Peeves darling. But I think it would be best when we're not in front of everyone."

Peeves' eyes practically rolled back into his head. "Whatever the Pretty Lady desires, old Peevsie is here to provide!" He plopped his hat back on, stole the slice of treacle tart from Pamona Sprout's plate, and flew out of the Great Hall, still shouting exaltations over the 'Pretty Lady' returning to Hogwarts.

"Some things never change." A soft voice said behind her.

Adrianna turned, looked up into Remus Lupin's hazel eyes, and she nearly started crying. Standing up, Adrianna wrapped the werewolf in a warm embrace. From somewhere across the Great Hall, a student loudly exclaimed, "No fair!"

Reluctantly letting her friend go, Adrianna smiled and shook her head. "It's so good to see you Moony." She murmured. "Let's catch up after the feast is over, alright?"

"When we have less of an audience?" His lopsided grin reminded her so much of the boy he'd been in school.

She laughed. "Exactly."

OOOOOOOOOO

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Here we go, Chapter 3! I especially enjoyed writing these scenes, reuniting Adrianna with people from her past.

Thank you to **Ladyxx** for the review! It's always so much fun writing Peeves' interactions with Adrianna, and there are some pretty epic ones to come! As to the other part of your comment, well, you never know what can happen. ;)

~ Dragonwing

OOOOOOOOOO

**Ch. 3 – Old Friends: **

Remus led Adrianna to the teacher's lounge after dinner. His old skill of navigating through a crowd of dumbstruck students with the half-witch in tow came back more easily than he thought it would.

The lounge was rarely used by the teachers this late in the evening, so they had the space to themselves.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Adrianna pulled Remus into another hug.

"I missed you so much, Moony." She whispered.

"I missed you too." Remus gasped. She'd nearly squeezed all of the air out of him, but he didn't care. Hugging her, smelling her familiar not-quite-human scent, brought back a flood of memories.

Reluctantly, she let him go only far enough to hold him by the shoulders and really look at him. Remus felt the familiar chill of succubus magic sweep over him.

"You're too thin." She said.

"I'm aware." Remus coughed. Blushing, he took her hands from his shoulders and squeezed them. "But I do sleep very well, most nights."

"Oh, do you?" Her grin was sly as she pulled him to the couch closest to the fireplace. "I was wondering if you ever used my gift."

They settled down, as if no time had passed at all since they used to cuddle together in the Gryffindor common room, or on the sofa in the old flat they used to share. Their other friends had all understood. Though it was never romantic, Remus and Adrianna had shared a bond that was different than mere friendship, and being physically close to each other was part of it.

"I tried to write, you know." Adrianna said, hooking her arm through his. "The owls couldn't find you."

"I'm sorry." Remus said, his shoulders slumped a little. "I…haven't stayed in one spot for very long."

She huffed. "Why didn't you write to me, then? You know I would have helped in any way I could."

He looked away. "I know. I started to write you but, honestly, I didn't want you to see how far I'd sunk."

"Remus." Adrianna took his face in her hands. "Please don't ever think that. I love you. I know I should have tried harder to find you before now, and I'm sorry that I didn't. I have no excuse." She kissed his forehead. He leaned into it and she felt just how weary he truly was. "I want you to promise me, if you ever need me, for _anything_, you'll tell me."

"I promise." Remus sighed.

"Good." She conjured a bar of chocolate, broke it apart, and gave Lupin the bigger half. "Don't make me have to sic Peeves on you. He's so happy to have me back, I'm sure he'd be delighted to help me in any way."

"You win, you win!" Remus took the chocolate, it reminded him of the events on the train earlier that day. "Did you see Harry sitting in the Great Hall?"

"Harry!" She gasped. With everything else that had happened since her arrival, she'd forgotten to look for him. "No! Have you seen him?"

"Met him on the train, as a matter of fact." Remus smiled. "He looks so much like James, you won't believe it."

"Would you mind introducing us, Remus?" she asked. "It might be easier for him to handle that way."

The werewolf chuckled. "Of course. At least he's already got an idea of who you are after that grand entrance. What kept you from missing the start of the feast?"

"Oh, I was on the grounds and…" Adrianna startled, half-rose out of her seat. "Remus! I have to tell Dumbledore what happened when I was outside the castle tonight."

"What happened?"

"Something's lurking at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It stalked me as I was crossing the grounds, but when I picked up on it, whatever it was, it backed off." She shook her head. "I meant to tell Dumbledore after the feast." Adrianna stopped when Remus took her arm and gently pulled her back down onto the couch.

"I think I know what it was." He said softly. "Dumbledore made the announcement at the start of the feast, before you arrived."

"What announcement?" Adrianna asked, the dark currents instantly came to mind. "What's going on?"

"You haven't seen the newspapers?" Remus frowned

"I only just arrived here tonight, Moony. What's wrong?"

Remus scrubbed a hand over his face. "I can't believe I'm having to tell you this. It's Sirius. He's escaped from Azkaban."

"Sirius…" Adrianna stared at him.

"Yes." Remus took her hand, suddenly remembering what happened when Adrianna first learned of Sirius' betrayal all those years ago. But, Adrianna remained calm. Only her tight grip on his fingers gave him any clue to what she was feeling.

"Sirius escaped." She repeated.

"Yes and, despite the danger, Dumbledore has allowed the Dementors onto the grounds to search for him. In case he comes for Harry." Remus shuddered. "That must have been what you felt outside. Have the succubi ever had any dealings with the Dementors?"

Adrianna didn't answer right away. She stared into the fire, her mind trying to wrap about the idea that Sirius was no longer locked inside the wizard prison. He'd _escaped_. And he might be coming here?

Could this be connected to the dark currents Lilith had sent her to investigate?

"Adrianna?" Remus grabbed her other hand. She looked up into his worried eyes and clamped down on those thoughts.

"Dementors are absolutely _vile_." She spat. "I've never met one, but I've heard my aunts talk about them. Apparently, back before Lilith created the treaty with the humans, the Dementors thought of succubi as sort of…" She searched for the right words. "Competing predators. But it would take multiple Dementors to even have a chance of overpowering a single succubus, so they've largely left us alone."

"Competing predators?" Remus' brows rose. He'd never heard that before. Then again, Adrianna had never enjoyed talking about what the succubi were like before Lilith took control. "I'm not sure I want to know what that means."

Adrianna's smile was a little sad. She laid her head on his shoulder and the werewolf kissed the top of her curls. It was already late, and she had a lot to report to Lilith already. She'd wait and tell Dumbledore about her encounter in the morning.

"No, you don't." She said.

OOOOOOOOOO

Adrianna was trapped in the library with Madam Pince for the rest of the week.

At least the older woman was serious about weeding out the misinformation and, often dangerous, falsehoods that had been written by various witches and wizards over the centuries. She supposed the more ancient authors didn't know any better, but there was really no excuse for the contemporary texts that still perpetrated these myths and stereotypes.

On Friday afternoon, she was finally free to roam the castle for a while. She still hadn't met Harry. There had been a few quick glances in the Great Hall, but nothing more. His House had Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Remus today, and that's where she was headed.

As Adrianna walked down the corridor leading to Lupin's classroom, she mentally flipped through the other class schedules she'd perused. She hadn't managed to speak to Severus yet either. At first, she'd thought it was a coincidence that he was finishing his meals just as she'd arrive in the Great Hall, or that he was not a teacher who utilized the lounge Remus had shown her on that first day. But now Adrianna knew for sure, the Potions Master was avoiding her and doing an excellent job of it. Her new plan, such as it was, would depend on catching him in between classes. His first two classes on Monday morning were back-to-back, he'd have nowhere else to be in between. That's when she would pay a visit to the dungeons.

The half-witch poked her head into the DADA classroom just as Remus was beginning his lecture.

"May I come in?" She grinned.

A hush fell over the class. One boy sitting near the back nearly slipped out of his chair. Adrianna spotted Harry sitting in the front row.

"Adrianna! Please, do come in." Professor Lupin welcomed his old friend into the classroom.

She clasped the shabby teacher's hands and kissed his cheek.

"Lucky bastard." A redheaded boy next to Harry muttered. Farther down the table, a girl with bushy brown hair kicked the redheaded boy under the table.

"I hope you don't mind me observing a few of your classes while I'm here?" Adrianna asked.

"Of course not!" Remus summoned a chair from the far corner of the room and placed it so that she could see both him and the class while he taught.

Even with the dampening potion, Adrianna knew Remus' students probably wouldn't remember much from this lesson. Except for the girl at Harry's table, she seemed to be the only one taking notes. Adrianna's gaze drifted over the rest of the room, and she found another familiar face. Platinum blond hair, grey eyes, and a haughty turn of his chin even at this young age. That _had_ to be Lucius Malfoy's son. Perhaps he'd married Narcissa Black after all.

Adrianna briefly thought back to the intolerable holiday dinner at her wizard Uncle Josiah Fawley's home, when he'd attempted to match her up with Lucius. She caught the boy staring at her and raised a brow at him. Color bloomed on his pale face and he jerked his head back to the front of the room.

After the lesson ended, Lupin said to the boy, "Harry, could you stay behind for a few minutes?"

"Oh, uh, sure." He shot his friends a look. They left the room, but hovered out in the corridor, waiting for him.

Remus brought him over to her. Adrianna's breath caught. The last time she'd seen Harry, he'd been a baby dozing in her arms in James and Lily's living room.

"Harry, I'd like to meet Ms. Fawley." said Remus.

"Hello, Harry." Adrianna smiled down at the nervous boy. She was amazed at what a perfect blend of Lily and James he was.

"Er…Hi." Harry's feet shuffled as he tried not to stare too hard at the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

She placed her fingertips beneath his chin and coaxed the boy to look her in the eye. "You may not know this Harry, but your mother was my best friend during our time as students here at Hogwarts. She was the first truly kind person I'd met in a long time, and I cared about her very much."

"Really?" He blinked owlishly up at her.

"Yes, in fact…I was her maid of honor at your parents' wedding. I miss them both a great deal." Adrianna paused. "Harry, would it be alright if I gave you a hug?"

"_Say yes, mate_!" The redheaded boy stage-whispered from the doorway. The girl scowled and thumped him on the back of the head with her DADA book.

Remus chuckled and shook his head. "Don't put him on the spot like that, Adrianna."

"N-no, it's okay." Harry said quickly. Then he stood there awkwardly, unsure of if he was supposed to initiate this hug or not. Suddenly, the half-witch was kneeling down in front of him, her arms wrapped snugly around Harry's shoulders. His own hands flailed uselessly by his sides as his brain combated the variety of sensations that washed over him.

As someone who had spent most of his life with very little positive physical contact this was, hands down, the best hug Harry had ever gotten in his life. Adrianna's embrace was entirely sincere, but it wasn't like being hugged by Mrs. Weasley or Hermione. This was…something else entirely. His arms found their way around her and some of the stress he'd already begun carrying around that term melted away. Her thick curls covered his face in a soft, perfumed cloud. A warm, honeyed feeling of peace settled over him.

At that moment, Harry felt completely content.

Adrianna released him after several minutes and stepped back next to Professor Lupin. "Thank you, Harry."

"Hmm…?" Harry smiled dopily until Remus motioned for his friends to come collect him. Ron and Hermione steered the loopy boy out of the classroom.

"What was that about?" Remus asked once the students were out of sight.

"He needed it." Adrianna said. "That boy is carrying around far too much responsibility for so young a person."

"I know." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "But I think if anyone can handle it, Harry can."

"I hope so." She sighed.

"Are…you going to tell him that you're his godmother?"

Adrianna's lips pursed. "I'm not legally his godmother, Remus, no matter what Lily and James wanted. Does he know about Sirius?"

"No." Remus bowed his head. "And I don't think he should know."

"You don't?" She kept her tone neutral.

"How can I tell him the person responsible for his parents' death is also his godfather?"

"I don't know." Adrianna said.

Despite her calm expression, her heart was beating wildly. The moment she'd put her arms around Harry, she'd _felt_ a flash of Lily and for a split-second it was like she was hugging her dear friend as well. She couldn't begin to explain it.

As unexpected as that was, Adrianna had felt a trace of something else.

Something dark that had slithered just out of her reach.

OOOOOOOOOO

Severus dismissed the group of cowed first years with a growl. The second week of the term and already this newest crop of dunderheads were proving themselves to be utterly useless at potions. Even some of the Slytherins were struggling. These were dark times indeed.

Snape was seriously considering if he'd have time to allow himself a small, but much needed, drink before his next class - the early time of day be damned - when he became aware that someone was still in the room with him. He turned to identify the intruder, and who was sitting in the back corner of his classroom?

Adrianna Fawley.

"Hello Severus." She stood and slowly weaved her way through the empty student tables. "Striking fear into the hearts of first years everywhere, I see."

He stared at the half-witch. How had she come into the room with no one noticing? Some succubus trick, no doubt. Quickly, he regained his composure and smiled tightly back at her. "Miss Fawley, it is good to see you again."

One perfectly arched brow went up. "Miss Fawley? Since when do you call me that?"

Severus paused. This meeting was inevitable, he knew, but there was a good reason he'd been staying well away from her. He'd been talking to the woman all of two minutes and already she'd managed to make him feel as unsure as he'd been in school. Bloody hell.

"Of course, Adrianna, my apologies."

She turned and strolled around his desk, trailing her fingertips over a fat stack of homework assignments waiting to be graded. Mirthful grey eyes looked up at him. "So, how does it feel to be Hogwarts' resident Potions Master?"

"Is that a serious question?" He scoffed.

"You've at least got to be an improvement over dear Professor Slughorn." Adrianna chuckled. The sound went straight down his spine and out his toes.

"I would hope so." Snape swallowed thickly. Nearly two decades had passed since he'd been this close to her, and still Adrianna made his stomach flip.

"This place looks exactly the same." She gazed out over the classroom. "Although I don't think I've ever seen it from this vantage point."

"Indeed." Severus cleared his throat awkwardly. "I really do want to catch up while you are here Adrianna, but I have another class coming in soon."

Her eyes shifted over and caught his. "Of course, Severus. Don't mind me." Adrianna moved around to his side of the desk and clasped one of his hands before could retreat. "It really is good to see you again."

Any ability he might have possessed to think outside of this moment left Severus's brain. Suddenly he was fifteen years old again, feeling that indescribable surge of blissful confusion that had swept over him each time this beautiful creature had gifted him with a smile, a touch, a kind word. Against all odds, after all this time, and despite his previous behavior, Adrianna Fawley still appeared to believe herself to be his friend.

"You as well." Severus replied huskily.

She squeezed his hand before gliding out of the room. The potions master leaned back against his desk and sucked in a deep breath. It was disconcerting to learn how much that woman could still affect him, after he'd spent years cultivating a carefully layered shell to block others out. The sound of approaching students came echoing down the corridor outside of the classroom. Severus straightened up, resuming his usual dour expression. Now was _not_ the time to lose focus.

The group of third year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs crowded into the classroom. They were all abuzz over the beautiful half-succubus they'd passed on the dungeon stairs.

Bloody hell.

TBC


End file.
